


One foot boy

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Series: awesamdad fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: As he finally arrived on the prime path, Sam spotted a blur of blonde hair running up to him. Behold, standing in front of the creeper hybrid, was Tommyinnit.The two hadn’t interacted very often, something Sam sort of regretted. The child was no saint, that was for sure, but he was still a kid.“Hello, Tommy.” Sam murmured quietly. The response back was so unexpectedly energetic that Sam almost had to take a step backwards.“Hi Sam!! I have a proposition for you! Do you want to hear it?” Eyeing Tommy wearily, Sam hesitantly nodded.or: more awesamdad !if any cc's are uncomfortable with this i will of course take it down!!
Relationships: None
Series: awesamdad fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131443
Comments: 23
Kudos: 640
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	One foot boy

**Author's Note:**

> 1st of all: every single jack stauber song gives off awesamdude vibes and i stand by that
> 
> 2nd of all: there will be sam nook!!! i promise!!!! soon very soon

Sam had barely slept. After his conversation with Puffy, the two had lounged around a while longer before going back to their individual houses. 

It had been nice, up until the sky turned dark, and Sam was left alone. 

He had laid awake, allowing all of the thoughts he had pushed away to flood into his mind. He wondered if people considered him too serious. He wondered if people were afraid to approach him. 

The thought itself made him feel nauseous. Sam didn’t do well with loneliness, and he hoped that he wasn’t subconsciously pushing people away. It made his heart hurt and his head ache until he eventually fell into a restless sleep. 

By the time the sun was shining the next morning, Sam had already awoken. Making breakfast, he checked his communicator sitting innocently on the counter. Seeing it blank, Sam continued cooking, glancing over every few seconds. 

He made the prison. He knew how secure it was, all the protocols, all the defenses. Still, anxiety rushed through him whenever he thought of Dream. 

The what-ifs would constantly circle his thoughts. What if Dream somehow managed to escape? What if Dream managed to sneak something in? What if Dream had someone on the outside communicating with him?

Sighing softly, Sam pushed the thoughts away, finishing his breakfast. There was no point confiding in other people about these anxieties. They were irrational, Sam  _ knew _ that they were irrational. The fact that he knew that and still couldn’t control them frustrated him to no end. 

Inhale. Exhale. He could feel himself getting worked up. A choked sound made its way out of his throat, and he mentally berated himself. 

Dream had affected everyone on the server, in one way or another. He supposed he was included in that. 

“My name is Sam. I am in my house. Last night I talked with Captain Puffy. We sat in the grass. The walls are blue. I am sitting at my kitchen table. There is a chair underneath me. My name is Sam.” 

Inhale, exhale. Relaxing his muscles, Sam slowly stood up to bring his dish to the sink. His mom had taught him multiple grounding techniques, ones he used often. He had been a very anxious child-apparently that had transferred into adulthood. 

Once everything was cleaned up, Sam left his house. It was built away from the now blown-up L’Manberg, a purposeful decision on his part. Walking for a little bit, Sam took the time to appreciate the scenery. The sun on his skin was refreshing. It felt like the start of something new. 

As he finally arrived on the prime path, Sam spotted a blur of blonde hair running up to him. Behold, standing in front of the creeper hybrid, was Tommyinnit. 

The two hadn’t interacted very often, something Sam sort of regretted. The child was no saint, that was for sure, but he was still a kid. 

“Hello, Tommy.” Sam murmured quietly. The response back was so unexpectedly energetic that Sam almost had to take a step backwards. 

“Hi Sam!! I have a proposition for you! Do you want to hear it?” Eyeing Tommy wearily, Sam hesitantly nodded. He had heard more than enough stories of Tommy’s shenanigans - he had every right to feel skeptical. 

“I am a bit of a business man, if I do say so myself. Like the big men who sit at the head of the table with their fancy ties and hoardes of women. And, well, I do have a lot of women. Anyways- I want to build a hotel!” 

Speaking to Tommyinnit was a bizarre experience. Sam felt like his brain might genuinely explode if he tried to think about what the boy was saying beyond the surface level. 

“A...hotel?” 

Tommy nodded enthusiastically. “For guests! See, Sam, I’m not the best builder. Well, I’m the best at everything, but you know what I mean. Big men don’t do organization or building. Which is why I’m asking for your help!” 

Furrowing his brow, Sam tilted his head, a warm smile on his face. “So you want me to help you build a hotel?” 

“That is  _ exactly _ what I want you to do. It’s going to be called the BigInnit hotel. Because, you know, me and all. How much d’you need?” Tommy’s face was lit up in a bright grin, and Sam felt like he was staring into the sun. 

Who could look at this child and  _ hurt _ him? Sam didn’t understand, and he likely never would. 

“What do you mean, how much do I need?” The last part of Tommy’s statement didn’t make any sense. Sam was confused-not an uncommon occurrence when speaking with Tommy, but a visceral one nonetheless. 

Tommy hesitated, glancing down at the ground before looking back to Sam. “I’m hiring you to build something for me. I’m not just going to  _ not _ pay you. Building is hard, and I don’t want to just-” 

His voice broke. Sam stood patiently, waiting for Tommy to gather himself. While he was waiting, Sam tried to be extra conscious of his facial expressions and stance. Non-threatening. No sudden movements. Calm. 

“I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness.” 

Ah, so thats what this was about. 

Humming to himself, Sam ran through potential solutions. He didn’t want to take money from a child. People had taken so many things away from Tommy, and he couldn’t bring himself to take anymore. 

“How about this. You’re responsible for the resources, and I’m responsible for the building. Then you don’t have to pay me, because we’re both working! How does that sound?” 

The grin returned. “Awesome, big man. This is going to be the best fucking hotel the hotel business has ever seen. Won’t know what hit em.” 

Sam mentally pat himself on the back. 

Crisis averted. 

The two walked along the prime path for a little bit, tossing ideas around. As they were getting close to the building site, Sam frowned. One thing was bothering him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Hey Tommy?” 

“Yeah big S?” 

“Is there a reason why you build a huge cobblestone dick on the build site?” 

“Well how else am I meant to remember where it is?!” 

  
  



End file.
